parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meerkat
To compare the meerkat (Suricata suricatta) to Africa’s ‘big five’ might seem somewhat fanciful, but this small, charismatic mongoose is undoubtedly one of the continent’s most popular and engaging animals. The meerkat’s body is slender, with a distinctly slim, tapering tail and long thin legs equipped with powerful claws. The face is pointed with a rounded forehead and dark eye patches and crescent-shaped ears. The fur is typically grizzled grey, tan or silvery-brown in colour, with dark, transverse bands sometimes visible across the back, and a characteristically black tail tip. Roles * They played Emmet Brickowski (along with Warthog), Wyldstyle, Frank the Foreman, Gail, Randy, Wally and the construction workers (along with Warthogs) in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Timothy in Dumbo (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Tweedledee and Tweedledum in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Abu in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Pabbie, Bulda, Cliff and the trolls in Frozen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Chamberlain in The Artist Mare * They played Tuck and Roll in A Wildlife's Life * It played Spongebob Squarepants in Spongebob Squarepants (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Old Man McGucket in Gravity Falls (NatureRules1 Style) Gallery Meerkat-on-lookout-duty.jpg Meerkat 1.jpg File:NEW_Meerkat.jpg Meerkat_LG.jpg MeerkatImage.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-17.jpg|The Lion King (1994) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg|The Lion King 1½ (2004) PPG Meerkats.png PPG Movie Meerkats.jpg Clarence Meerkats.png|Clarence (2014-Current) Meerkat_(Blue_Fang).jpg JEL Meerkats.png Mees and his Children.PNG Go Diego Go Meerkats.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Family Guy Meerkat.png Meerkats.jpg Ouat_mc.png life-of-pi-movie-screencaps.com-11438.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) Meerkat in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg HAKUNA MATATA™_4.png IMG_3672.PNG meerkat-kemono-friends.jpg Zoboomafoo Meerkats.png See Also * Indian Gray Mongoose * Banded Mongoose * Yellow Mongoose * Dwarf Mongoose * Stripe-Necked Mongoose * Selous' Mongoose * Marsh Mongoose * Slender Mongoose * Egyptian Mongoose * White-Tailed Mongoose Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Meerkats Category:Mongooses Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals‎ Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals